The racer at the bar
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Crumbelina gets a job at Tapper's so she can get the money to open her own coffee shop. But she has problems and finds a hidden talent within her. I don't own Wreck-it Ralph or any video game character in this Fanfic. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Crumbelina's idea

**I'm writing story about Crumbelina for two reasons. Number one no one has written one story about her. And number two remember when Rancis and Gloyd try to fix his bad kiss with Vanellope and they end up in Crumbelina's coffee shop. This is the story of how she got her coffee shop. I don't own Wreck-it Ralph. Enjoy.**

Sugar Rush Speedway the 14 racers are in the stands while Vanellope is giving the racers their jobs after the random roster race. "Alright and finally Crumbelina. Go pick up some trash." Said Vanellope. The reaction shatters Crumbelina's face like a baseball hitting a window.

"Oh come on Vanellope! That's a boy's job! Give something good." Crumbelina begged Vanellope. But once Vanellope gives you a job, you have to stick with it.

Crumbelina is in Core 4 park picking up trash with a stick and putting it in a bag."This sucks." Crumbelina said and Rocksteady throws a piece of garbage on the ground. "Hey you freak! Use a trash can."

"Why use a trash can? When I have my own trash can." Rocksteady replied laughs and walks back to Game central station.

Crumbelina is mad and picks up the garbage. She looks at the coffee cup that Rocksteady threw on the ground. Then suddenly she froze like a deer in the headlights and have a fantasy. Her fantasy begins with a bunch of video games characters enjoying themselves from the live music. Crumbelina is wearing an apron and gives Vanellope and Ralph hot chocolate and they are impresss and Crumbelina's fantasy ends. "Wow. Who knew picking up trash would give me an idea." She said and jumps into her kart and drives home.

Back at the castle after the racers are done with their jobs for the day. Vanellope is sitting on her throne playing Fruit ninja on her iPad. Crumbelina busts the doors open and yelled out. "Vanellope! I have an idea!"

This causes Vanellope to lose her focus and hits a bomb and it's game over. "Ah man! Crumbelina what is it?" Vanellope asked angrily.

"I have an idea. I'll open up a coffee shop and bring in some people. I'll serve coffee, hot chocolate, tea, ice coffee, lattes, cappuccino, milkshakes, and the food you see in a Starbucks and Dunkin dounts." Crumbelina answered with excitement.

Vanellope looks at Crumbelina with a confused look on her face and says. "Crumbs that's sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah." Crumbelina replied. She's more happy than a clam, she's as happy as Candlehead.

"But." Vanellope says disappointed.

"But? But what?" Crumbelina asked turning her smile into a frown.

"It's a good idea. But you have no experience. Plus you need $1000 for cafe. We'll provide the food, supplies and we'll help with the building. I'm sorry but there's no way you can do this." Vanellope responded killing Crumbelina's dreams.

"Vanellope I can do this. There was this woman on the food network that runs the kitchen of her restaurant all by herself. I can handle it all I need to get a job. I mean you got to start somewhere." Crumbelina replied with no worry.

"That's true. Back when I was a glitch I built my karts in the junkyard and you guys always wrecked them." Vanellope replied starting to like Crumbelina's plan.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Anyway I got to make résumé to make. So see ya!" Crumbelina says and runs out of the doors and drives home.

Vanellope gets back on throne and goes on YouTube and watches the Harlem shake and laughs. "Man this guy in the motorcycle helmet knows how to start a party." Vanellope responds in laughter.

**Please review. And stay tune for this story. Rancis, Vanellope, Swizzle, Minty, Mordecai, Margaret, Muscle man and Starla are having relationship problems. So they go to this retreat to rekindle their relationships or it's over. No flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2 You're hired

Crumbelina walks into Tapper and sees that Tapper is not here. "Where's Tapper? He's always in here." Crumbelina said in her head. Everyone in the arcade knows that Tapper never leaves his game even after hours.

Just then a bunch of video games come in wondering where Tapper is. "Hey where's Tapper?!" Bowser asked enraged.

"Hulk want root beer!" The Hulk shouted.

Crumbelina didn't want a riot to start so she had to man the station until Tapper came back. She ran to barrels and pours root beer in the mugs and slides it down to the thristy customers and gave a keg of root beer to the Hulk.

Tapper walks out of the bathroom and he sees that everyone has their root beer. He sees Crumbelina manning his station, he walks up to her. "Crumbelina what are you doing?" Tapper asked.

Crumbelina got nervous and said. "Tapper I can explain!" Crumbelina replied.

"Say no more. I want you to work here." Tapper explained.

"What?" Crumbelina was confused on what's going on.

"You're like the child I never had. Ever if I did she wouldn't follow in my footsteps." Tapper explained.

"I have one question. When do I start?" Crumbelina asked cheerfully.

"You start first thing when the arcade closes, after your random roster race." Tapper replied.

"Thank you Tapper." Crumbelina responded. "Can I have a root beer float please."

The next day

Crumbelina is on the stands of the speedway. Wearing a pair of sunglasses and puts her hand on her hand. "Never again." Crumbelina replied suffering from an ice cream headache.

"You mean like you'll never have ice cream again, or you'll have a root beer float again?" Snowanna asked.

"The root beer float one." Crumbelina answered suffering from her ice cream headache.

"Alright, before we start. Crumbelina has something to say." Vanellope reported to all the racers.

Crumbelina gets up from her sit and says. "I got a job at Tapper's." Everyone gasped at Crumbelina's announcement.

"That's so cool! But what about the random roster race?" Candlehead asked.

"Nothing to worry about Candlehead. I start work after the random roster race for now on." Crumbelina explains to the racers.

"That's not a bad idea." Gloyd responded.

"Attention racers! The arcade will open in 5 minutes." Said the Suagr Rush announcer.

"Ok everyone let's get to work!" Vanellope reported to the racers. Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Gloyd, Candlehead, Minty, Adorabeezle and Jubileena get to their karts, while the other racers get to the racers stands. The arcade opens and the first quarter alert of the day and the two gamers picked Vanellope and Candlehead.

**A/N: Alright if you're probably wondering what the Hulk is doing at Litwak's arcade. Mr. Litwak plugged in Disneyland kinect and Avengers battle for earth. Alright the next chapter will be Crumbelina first day at Tapper's. please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 first day

Crumbelina walks into Tapper's and walks up to Tapper. "Ah good you're here. Alright here's what you do your job is to serve root beer, give advice and break up fights." Said Tapper.

"Wait what was that last part? Break up fights?" Crumbelina asked.

"Yeah I don't want my game damaged." Tapper explained.

"Hey two large root beers." Said John Conner.

Crumbelina gives John Conner two large root beers. "Here you go." Said Crumbelina.

"Good job, you'll be running barrel 3 and 4." Said Tapper.

"Got it." Said Crumbeilna.

"Hey Tapper root beer me!" Said Brian from Family guy back to the multiverse.

"Here comes the rush." Said Tapper.

"Here goes nothing." Said Crumbelina.

3 hours later

Rancis and Gloyd are talking to Crumbelina. "So how is your new job?" Rancis asked.

"It's okay I had to break up two bar fights. One between Mario and sonic and finally Ryu and Liu Kang." Crumbelina answered.

"Tickets to that please." Said Gloyd.

"It has its ups and downs but it's good." Said Crumbelina wiping the counter.

"Hey you spilled my oil!" Grimlock from transformers fall of Cybertron shouted to the Hulk.

"Hey don't you dare start a fight!" Crumbelina shouted.

Rancis and Gloyd watch as Crumbelina gets dragged in a fight between Grimlock and Hulk. "Hey break it up you two." Said Tapper.

"Sorry Tapper." Said Grimlock and Hulk sitting down and crossing their arms.

Tapper helps Crumbelina up. "Listen let me break up the bar fights for now on." Said Tapper.

"Sure thing Tapper." Said Crumbelina covering her right eye.

The next morning it's Sunday the arcade is closed on Sundays. Crumbelina enters Vanellope's throne room with sunglasses. "Hey you wanted to see me Vanellope?" Crumbelina asked.

"Yeah I figured I'm gonna help you out with your coffee shop." Said Vanellope.

"Planning ahead good thinking." Said Crumbelina.

"What's with the sunglasses?" Vanellope asked.

"I had to break up a bar fight between the Hulk and Grimlock." Crumbelina answered and takes her sunglasses off revealing a black eye on her right eye.

"Whoa! Come on I'll put some make up on that eye." Said Vanellope.

"Thanks Vanellope." Said Crumbelina.

Sorry for the late update I had a huge case of writer's block on this story.


End file.
